Bianca's Minccino
| epnum=BW013 | epname=Minccino—Neat and Tidy!| prevonum=572| firststagename=Minccino| current=With Bianca | enva1=Michele Knotz| java1=Mai Aizawa| }} Bianca's Minccino (Japanese: ベルのチラーミィ Bel's Chillarmy) is the first Pokémon by in the wild, and her second overall. History Bianca's Minccino first appeared in Minccino—Neat and Tidy!, where he stole a Badge case that Bianca was delivering to , in order to clean it. Bianca, thinking that Minccino was extremely cute, sent out her to him in the hopes of capturing him. He was able to dodge some of Pignite's powerful moves and used and , and Pignite had to be returned. Ash was about to send his Pikachu to battle the Minccino when came out of his to battle him instead. Minccino dodged Oshawott's and evaded his before defeating him with a combination of Tickle and . He then proceeded to run away, with Ash's Badge case in tow. Bianca then tried tempting Minccino with a cloche and a dirty spoon that she "borrowed" from which seemed to work, but Minccino just carried the cloche away, much to Cilan's dismay. They found where Minccino was hiding and Ash sent out , who used , but Minccino used Attract back, forcing Ash to recall Snivy. This also confirmed that Minccino was male, as his Attract worked on Snivy, who was female. battled last, and the pair seemed to be equally matched. Minccino used his Tickle-Hyper Voice combination, but Pikachu used , which dazed Minccino. Bianca then managed to catch him when he attempted to clean her dirty Poké Ball. Bianca called upon Minccino's help in Emolga the Irresistible! where she wished to catch an . He seemed to be gaining the upper hand when Emolga suddenly attacked with . Both Pokémon used on each other and the two attacks clashed until Emolga's pushed through. He would have been affected by it but jumped in the way and took the hit for him. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, he battled the same Emolga which was now under the ownership of Iris. When he was gaining the upper hand, she used and swapped places with Cilan's Pansage who was in the middle of taking a nap in his Poké Ball. He was angered when he was hit by Minccino's and knocked him out with a single . Minccino was seen again in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! when Bianca used him in the Club Battle tournament. He went up against Stephan's . Despite putting up a good fight, he was defeated by a powerful attack, knocking Bianca out of the tournament. Bianca used Minccino against Elesa for her Gym battle in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!. Like before him, Minccino was quickly defeated by Elesa's , even with his newly learned attack. Minccino was revealed to have learned Thunderbolt in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. Bianca ordered him to use his new move on a tree to lure a group of wild away and to use Swift, which knocked some Oran berries out of the tree and onto the Galvantula, knocking them out briefly. Minccino and Pikachu were soon wrapped up by Galvantula's and taken from their Trainers to Galvantula and 's nest. The two Pokémon were told that the Joltik needed to absorb electricity in order to built up their strength, so they both helped them out by using Thunderbolt on them. Later, Minccino joined Cilan's Dwebble, Iris's Excadrill and Pikachu in battling . Minccino made a cameo appearance in Let's Join Hands. Personality and characteristics Like many Minccino, Bianca's Minccino has a thing for cleanliness. He will take things that do not belong to him in order to make them clean. He himself also doesn't like to be dirty and will clean himself off with his tail if he does. Minccino can also be considerate of other Pokémon, as seen in Crisis at Chargestone Cave! where he played with a group of and also helped nourish them with his 's electricity. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Tickle|1=Hyper Voice|2=Attract}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Tickle|1=Hyper Voice|2=Attract}}|image2=Bianca Minccino mod 3}}|0=DoubleSlap|1=Swift|2=Thunderbolt}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Double Slap|1=Swift|2=Thunderbolt}}}} Related articles References Minccino Category:Male characters (Pokémon) de:Bells Picochilla es:Minccino de Bianca/Bel fr:Chinchidou de Bianca it:Minccino di Belle ja:ベルのチラーミィ